The Navy's Bones
by josh-baker
Summary: Booth and Brennan find a victim who served in the Navy, time to call NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

**A****/N: Hey, I decided that I should write a story involving Bones and NCIS, due to their similar purposes. However, i have not watched all of Bones so this story is set about mid 4th season, NCIS really doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm not really sure if I should finish this one or not, so give me some info. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Bones  
><strong>

Chapter 1

Special agent Timothy McGee rolled over to look at his alarm clock. 5:11 AM. He hadn't been able to sleep well that night and decided it would be best to just give up and go to work a little early. He knew this decision would cause him grief from his co-worker and friend special agent Anthony Dinozzo, however he did it anyways.

McGee walked over to his kitchen and routinely poured himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk.

As he sat down to enjoy his nice bowl of sugar covered wheat, he thought about all he had been through during his time working for NCIS. He had at first not been part of Gibbs famous team, but to his surprise at the time, Gibbs took a liking to him and had made him part of the team.

He had had to deal with the death of one of his partners, and develop a new relationship with Ziva David.

Most of all he had dealt with being called "Probie" for about six years. Now all of that led up to him sitting at his dinner table eating cereal. It seemed to him that the last six or so years had been wasted on him. He was in the same position he was in five years ago with the exception of his promotion to actual field agent.

As he came to the end of his bowl of flakes he quickly drank the remaining milk, went over to the sink and washed it out. Then he grabbed his keys and headed for his car.

It was still dark outside as McGee threw open the door to his vehicle and started the engine. It warmed up with a loud pure. He then backed up into the street, switched the car into drive and started down the road.

The drive from his house to NCIS wasn't long and he would be there in no time, however he was in no rush.

McGee loved his job, don't be mistaken, but the fact still remained that he hadn't come very far. He had solved cases, sure. He had become closer with his co-workers, yeah, but he still lived in the same house with almost the same cash and the same car. He wasn't even seeing anyone, and when he did it normally didn't last longer than a couple of weeks.

McGee was going through a mid-life crisis.

"Great," he thought to himself, "I'm old now too."

* * *

><p>FBI agent Seeley Booth woke up smiling. He just had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. He sprung out of bed and quickly got changed, the same suit he always wore with his multi-colored socks and his "Cocky" red belt buckle.<p>

He then cooked himself a couple pieces of toast, and some eggs, humming to himself as he worked, which was a rare occurrence for the agent. After the eggs were done he settled down and took his time going about eating his breakfast.

It was going to be a beautiful day, the sun was rising and it cast its rays of light across the entire DC area. This warm sunny day welcomed Booth as he walked out of his house to his car. The birds were beginning to sing. Booth's mood grew even more as this scene was displayed in front of him.

He started up his car and went along his way to work, where surely Bones and her team would eagerly be dissecting human remains and/or waiting for him to bring them some human remains.

It was going to be a great day...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people of Earth, This is the second chapter of the Bones NCIS crossover. I apologize for the short chapters, but hey I update faster this way. Next chapter will be done soon. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or NCIS **

Chapter 2

McGee was very surprised to find his boss already at work, sitting at his desk looking eagerly at his computer screen.

"Morning Boss," McGee said slightly bewildered.

"McGee," was Gibb's reply, not looking away from his computer.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the best in the business. He was an expert sniper and still was using those skills on a couple of occasions. He was a marine, and looked it too. He was reaching his older years, but he still could take down any young agent. He was the leader of the team and was becoming a kind of legend around not only NCIS but other agencies as well.

McGee settled down behind his desk and began to boot up his computer. He was still suspicious of why his boss was here at this time but thought it best not to ask. The hum of the computer was all that broke the silence between Gibbs and McGee.

Finally McGee's computer showed the log in screen and he quickly entered his password. The sun was coming up, and it looked like it was going to be a nice day, maybe that was what he needed to cheer himself up.

This whole mid-life crisis thing was hopefully a result of stress and not enough sleep. The bullpen was starting to get lit by the early morning light, but the silence between the two agents became more and more painful.

"Boss," said McGee not able to handle it anymore, "what you doing here so early?"  
>Gibbs looked up at McGee and raised his eyebrow, "Going to ask you the same thing McGee."<br>"Well I... I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here."

Gibbs only smiled and then went back to whatever it was he was working on.

McGee knew as well as anyone that there was no use trying again, Gibbs only talked when he wanted to. With the return of the awkward silence McGee took out some of his undone paperwork and dove in. He only hoped that either Tony or Ziva would walk through the door soon, being alone with Gibbs, even after all these years, was unnerving.

* * *

><p>Booth smiled as he entered the Jeffersonian. He then took a big breath in, which turned out to be a mistake. The air was rich with rotting flesh, not at all a rare occurrence here. Yet Booth's mood still stayed in good shape as he slid his card through the security scanner and jogged onto the platform. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan or "Bones" as he called her, working diligently on a gooey mess of bones. Somehow she always manged to look beautiful when dealing with the ugliest of conditions.<p>

"Hey Bones," he said joining her, "what have we got?"

Bones smiled at Booth.

"This man was found in the Yin Dynasty in China, very valuable and a great find." she explained excitedly.

"Bones I don't think the Yin dynasty falls into my jurisdiction" Booth joked

"Well no it wouldn't the Yin dynasty was over 3000 years ago and... you're joking."

Booth smiled, "Yeah Bones."  
>Just then Booth's phone rang and he quickly took it out and flipped it to his ear.<p>

"Agent Booth," he said, "Yeah. No problem. Of course," he shut the phone, "Bones pack up we got a case."

"You seem happy today Booth," Bones observed.

"It's a beautiful day Bones, it's impossible to be sad on a day like this." Booth realized his mistake as soon as it left his mouth.

"Scientifically it's not impossible..." Bones started.

"Bones, don't ruin the moment."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome, third chapter here, due to the incredibly short length of this chapter, I've decided I'll give you guys a treat and post the fourth chapter as well. Yah! Anyway, hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or NCIS  
><strong>

Chapter 3

When Booth and Bones arrived, they were greeted with a sunny day, a nice breeze and the overwhelming scent of rotting flesh and garbage. It was a normal day on the job. They walked up to the victim who was found in a dumpster.

The body was mostly bones but still had a couple of large amounts of flesh on them. It was not the worst sight that Booth had seen on the job but it sure wasn't pretty.

"So what are we looking at Bones?" Booth asked standing back and letting her go about her business.

"Male, around six feet, probably in his late twenties."  
>"Cause of death?"<p>

"I won't know until I get him back to the Jeffersonian."

"Certainly a murder, people don't just die in dumpsters,"

"That's conjuncture."

"Bones, when was the last time a guy died by natural causes and ends up in a dumpster?"  
>"We could be looking at a assisted suicide, we won't know until we get back."<p>

Booth shook his head, Bones was a genius and a great friend but sometimes she got on his nerves. He decided it would be best to go and talk to the man who found the body. However before he could do so he was interrupted by a "Booth!"

"Yeah what is it Bones?" said Booth turning around.

"It appears that this man served in the military." she said looking at something.

"Why do you think that?" replied Booth raising his eyebrows.

She handed him a medal that was covered in rust and a little bit of flesh. Booth examined it.

"It's Navy," Booth groaned.

"Why do you say that like a bad thing, the Navy is a very prestigious branch of the military..."  
>"Bones I have nothing against the Navy, but since this is a dead Navy officer..." he sighed, "we have to call in NCIS."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ziva, Monty Python and the Holy Grail is a classic, how have you not seen it!" exclaimed Tony to his partner as the elevator doors opened.<p>

"Tony, unlike you I do stuff on the weekends," replied Ziva with a smirk.

McGee smiled as his partners came into the bullpen. Their love-hate relationship had been going on for years now and he found it humorous that neither of the two act or even recognize their feelings. Oh well, it was their life, not his.

Just as Tony and Ziva sat Gibbs answered his phone.

"Yeah, I see, understood." Gibbs said into his phone before standing up. The team knew what this meant. They had a case.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs stated, "we got a dead body."  
>"Do I have to?" Tony asked in a childish voice, receiving a slap on the back of the head<p>

Just another normal day at NCIS.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A man of my word, the fourth chapter is now yours. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Bones.**

Chapter 4

The NCIS team pulled up to the crime scene to find two people, and an FBI team waiting for them. One had to have been FBI with the usually attire but with a bright read belt and what looked like multi-colored socks. McGee smiled, he admired the guy for customizing the FBI.

The other person was a character. McGee thought she looked attractive in a weird sort of way. Her hair was pulled back away from her face and she waited impatiently as they pulled up, she was obviously not happy with them coming to take control of the case.

Gibbs threw open the car door and took no time getting down to business.

"I'm agent Gibbs and this is my team," he said already walking toward the body, "this crime scene is now under NCIS control."

The woman looked like she was about to say something when the FBI agent laid a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"Agent Booth, FBI," said the man trying to sound friendly but his irritation still came through, "and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan." Gibbs gave no accomplishment of the introduction but Tony moved closer toward Dr. Brennan.

"Here we go," thought McGee.

"Hey," said Tony in his normal ladies man voice, and given her his famous Dinozzo smile, "I'm special agent Anthony Dinozzo." To the amusement of McGee and probably Ziva and Booth, Dr. Brennan completely ignored the flirtatious introduction

"You can't just come in and take my remains," Brennan protested.

"Actually we can," replied Gibbs sternly, "Duck, it's all yours."

"Yes, Jethro," said Dr. Mallard (Ducky), the NCIS team's do-everything-doc. Ducky moved over to the body only to find Dr. Brennan blocking the way. He looked up at her not at all annoyed but then his face brightened even more.

"You're Dr. Brennan author of "Bread in the Bone", are you not? I found the book's science not only accurate but very precise. Plus the interpersonally relationship between the main character's is simply outstanding my dear, it is a pleasure to have the opportunity to meet you!" Dr. Brennan smiled at this and after shacking hands moved aside to have Ducky look at the remains, however she knelt with him.

McGee didn't know how he did it. No matter how different or mad someone was, Duck always found a way to make friends with them. It must be the accent.

"Alright, now that we're done with that can my team take over the crime scene and get to work?" Gibbs wasn't asking, it was a demand. Any other person would of left, but to the amazement of McGee Agent Booth stood up to Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs," Booth said, "We're both on the same side here. We both want to put the person who did this behind bars, so why don't we work together?" Booth had an elegant tongue, thought McGee but he had never met someone who could pretty talk their way around Gibbs.

"If you really want this man caught you should step aside and let my guys do what they do best." Gibbs retorted. Booth moved a little closer.

"You know what, you see what that body is... bones. Do you know what my partner specializes in... bones."

"The correct name is Forensic Anthropologist," chimed in Bones who up to now was busy working with Ducky who now added his two cents worth.

"Jethro, Agent Booth is right, Dr. Brennan is the best in the country, if not the world at studying human remains." Ducky and Brennan shared a smile. Booth smirked and turned to Gibbs. McGee knew that Gibbs was now fighting an up hill battle.

"I have all rights over this crime scene, and this case." Gibbs stated.

"So you have a choice," Booth said getting into his full interrogation mindset, "you either work alone and a murder walks, or we work together and solve this case." Gibbs eyes narrowed, McGee knew that he didn't like being in the position he was in. He knew that he would be better off working with Brennan and Booth, but it was a matter of principle, however Gibbs nature to do what was best for his country prevailed.

"We work together, but I still am the head of this team, we do what I say and if you don't like it you can hit the street, you understand?" Before Booth could answer Brennan once again entered the conversation.

"Why would we hit the street, we both have homes, I'm very wealthy in fact and Booth makes okay money as an FBI agent." McGee couldn't help but smile.

"Is she serious?" Tony said to Ziva.

"I think so," replied Ziva somewhat dumbstruck

"Well then," said Booth changing the subject, "let's get down to business."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have some bad news for me, good news for you. My dad has grounded me from computer games and TV, which means that I'll be writing more so i expect to be done with this story in the next couple of days. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Bones **

Chapter 5

Booth wasn't really sure about the NCIS team. He knew that he should dislike Gibbs since he had fought him about jurisdiction, but he felt some attachment to him, a unknown bond that seemed to connect them. The Woman on the team seemed, self-controlled and strong willed. The larger but shorter of the two remaining men reminded him somewhat of himself, he appeared to be a glass half-full kind of guy, who wanted to brighten the mood. The last man was strange. At first he thought he was a squint and was quite surprised to find that he was an agent. He seemed timid and weak not at all the normal agent structure.

"Okay Bones," said Booth braking out of his first impression parade, "what have you and the Duck found?"

"Time of death is anywhere from one to two weeks, cause of death is still unclear," Brennan replied.

"McGee get identity," said Gibbs with a twist of his head. McGee produced the fingerprint identifier from the back of the NCIS vehicle. He then proceeded to take the victim's finger print. There was just enough flesh to do so.

"Victim's name is Petty Officer James Clark, joined the Navy two years ago, married to Megan Clark for about a year."

Booth and Brennan were stunned to find that they had already identified the victim. However they tried not to show their amazement to the NCIS team.

"Okay," said Booth slapping his hands together, "let's get this poor guy down to the Jeffersonian." The FBI team started to go about their collecting business.

"Dinozzo, McGee go give the news to the wife," Gibbs stated, "Ziva, Duck, we're heading to the Jeffersonian." Booth, not wanting to be left out of any action said,

"Agent Gibbs, I'd like to go along with your agents to talk to the wife, if that's okay with you."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him, took a moment and then spoke, "Alright, he's with you Dinozzo!"

"Yes boss." was Tony's answer.

"If Booth's going, I'm going." Brennan said sternly.

"Bones," said Booth, "the squints need you back at the Jeffersonian."

"I always go with you, Cam (head of the Jeffersonian) can handle the Jeffersonian."

"They need you this early in the case, you won't miss anything, I promise."

Brennan growled slightly.

"Bones," Booth said giving her his biggest smile, "we'll be back soon."

"If you two are done with your goodbye kisses, we do have a murder to solve," Gibbs said sternly.

"Right," said Booth, "see ya soon Bones." with that Booth made his way toward one of the NCIS vehicles. Brennan turned to Ducky.

"We weren't kissing at all," she said confused by Gibbs last comment.

"It's a expression my dear, but I actually stumbled upon a man in Germany once who would kiss goodbye to everyone he would meet, it's actually quite an amusing story. You see...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Told you that it would be quick. Also I'd appreciate it if you guys comment, that would be great, thanks. Hope you enjoy... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Bones**

Chapter 6

They had been driving for about 20 minutes now and no one had said a word. McGee felt rather uncomfortable with Booth in the back seat. He knew that the who-should-take-the-body argument wasn't going to be the only obstacle this outsider case was going to encounter. Finally Tony was the one to break the awkward silence.

"So," he said, "what's with Dr. Brennan?"

"What do you mean?" replied Booth, a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"Well you know.. she is just is... strange,"

"Bones is not a people person, but I can assure you that she is the most brilliant person I have ever met."

"So are you and her... a thing?" Tony asked wearily.

"Me and Bones? No, we're just partners."

McGee smiled. He knew that tone all too well. It was the same way that Tony responded when anyone asked about him and Ziva. It was humorous to see the connections between Agent Booth and Tony.

The awkward silence once again returned. The outside world slid by at high speed, no sooner there then gone again. The silence continued as they moved father and father but still a good fifteen minutes before they would arrive.

"Why did you guys go to NCIS?" asked Booth trying to make conversation but also wondering what the answer might be.

"Gibbs," replied McGee and Tony at the same time.

"What about him?"

"He gets what he wants, and he wanted me, probie here I'm not really sure how he got on the team." Tony joked.

"Probie?" Booth asked.

"As on probation," answered McGee.

"What about Gibbs" Booth continued, "he been NCIS since the dawn of time?"

"Marine sniper," said Tony, "the best."

"Really, I'm I sniper myself, hold the longest shot ever made."

McGee and Tony looked back in surprise.

"Gibbs isn't going to like that," said McGee.

The car pulled up in front of a nice suburban home. The lawn was freshly mowed and the scent danced about the yard. The yard was ablaze with different color flowers. The sun was shinning brightly down upon the yard.

"What, are we going to see Andy Griffith or something," joked Tony as they approached the house.

They reached the door and Booth knocked on it. They waited for a while, then they heard the sound of feet and the door opened.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Agent Booth, FBI, and these are Agents McGee and DiNozzo, NCIS. May we come in?"

"Yes, of course." The woman replied getting out of the doorway and beckoning toward the sitting area, where a couple of couches and a coffee table sat.

"Mrs. Clark, I'm afraid we have some bad news." said McGee. The woman's face, which up to this point had a smile on it, now turned to a look of fear.

"Did you find Jim?"

"He's dead." Tony said trying to say the words in the least damaging way possible. It didn't work. The woman began to break down into tears, and tried to hold them in which only made the matter worse. "You knew he was missing?"

"Yes," she could hardly get out the words, "I reported him missing about a week ago. He just didn't come home one night."

"I'm sorry Ma'am," said Booth leaning forward, "but I have to ask, did James have any enemies, anybody that he might have had conflicts of interest?"

"You think Jim was murdered?" the woman asked between her tears.

"We're not sure right now but it appears that way," said Booth.

"Umm, no. everybody loved Jim. He was a good man. A great husband. We just got married you know."

"Thank you Ma'am, if you remember anything, please call me." Booth said handing her a card and making for the door.

"Actually agent Booth, there is one thing. Jim took out a loan a while back and he hadn't paid it back."  
>"A loan from a shark?" asked Tony with a raise of his eyebrow. The wife nodded to confirm.<p>

"What happened after that?" Booth asked.

"Well the shark came over when Jim just got home, and they got in a fight. The shark left but not before giving Jim a broken nose." The agents looked around at each other as if to say the case was as good as solved.

"Thank you, we'll find whoever did this to your husband." Tony said and the agents left for the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This story is probably better if you've watched both the shows because I don't go into much detail about the characters. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Bones.**

Chapter 7

Brennan was finding it hard to work with Agent Gibbs looking over her shoulder. However, Ducky was a great help, he and Cam hit it off well. So now all of them were looking at the body at once, trying to find something to get Gibbs off their backs.

"It appears there is a small puncture wound that would have cut the external jugular vein, which would of killed the man in a matter of seconds from bleeding out." said Brennan looking very squint like at the body.

"So we have cause of death?" Gibbs asked.

"It would appear that way, Jethro," said Ducky.

"The puncture looks about 2 cm in diameter." said Cam leaning over to examine the wound.

"Not a bullet?" Gibbs questioned.

"Definitely not," replied Brennan.

"Time of death would be about 10-12 days ago." added Ducky.

Just then Gibb and Brennan's phones rang.

"This is doctor Brennan," she said.

"Bones, yeah it's me," said Booth from the other end, Brennan liked hearing his voice, "we talked to the wife, she says that her husband got in some trouble with a shark."

"Booth, the victim shows no signs of a shark attack," replied Brennan.

"No not that type of shark, loan sharks, you know, people that charge a huge amount on loans. Anyway we're bringing him to the interrogation room, I'd like you there if you want." Booth sounded hopeful like a child asking his parents for some candy.

"Sure Booth, I'll be there." she hung up.

"I need to head to the interrogation room, Booth found a suspect." stated Brennan beginning to take her gloves off.

"Understood," said Gibbs into his phone, and then closed it in one fluid motion.

"Dr. Brennan," Gibbs continued, "you're going to stay here, me and my team can handle the interrogation." Brennan raised an eyebrow.

"I always do interrogations with Booth," she stated sternly.

"Dr. I respect that you are the best in your field, I"m the best in mine, so let me do my job."

"Jethro, we can handle this, Dr. Brennan can go." said Ducky. Gibbs looked at him and turned for the door. After getting to the doors he turned around.

"Are you coming?"

The three NCIS agents and Booth came through the door to the FBI, getting looks from the rest of the agents in the building, but no one questioned their purpose. They followed Booth to the interrogation room, the private room. There Booth found the FBI shrink Lance Sweets already examining the suspect from behind a one way mirror. Sweets was very young but good at his job.

"Whose this?" Tony asked, "Is he lost?"  
>"I'm the FBI psychologist, Dr. Sweets."<br>"Dr. where did you get your PHD, Imagination Land?" Tony joked.

"Dr. Sweets is very good at what he does," Booth said protectively.

"It's okay Agent Booth, it wasn't that long ago you were doing the same thing. You must be NCIS agent..."

"Anthony Dinozzo."

"So what have you picked up Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Well he seems to be nervous to be here, he keeps looking around and rubbing his palms together. This could be because he killed someone or that he just rips them off daily and is afraid he messed with the wrong person."

"Alright, I'll keep you on," said Booth putting his ear piece in. Just then Gibbs burst into the other side of the interrogation room with Brennan not far behind. Gibbs sat down across from the suspect comfortably, as if he had done this every day of his life.

"Am I in trouble?" asked the suspect nervously.

"Yeah," said Gibbs plainly, "the FBI thinks you killed someone."

"I'm getting him out of there," said Booth moving for the door.

"Agent Booth, this is our boss's thing, let him do it." said McGee catching Booth. They met eyes.

"Fine," said Booth, "he better get something."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, so here it is. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or NCIS**

Chapter 8

"Did you get in a fight with a man named James Clark?" Gibbs asked.

"They think I killed Clark?" replied the suspect desperately.

"If you don't give me good reason not to, I will too."

"I wouldn't kill anyone, I'm not that kind of person."  
>"But you are the kind of person that cheats people out of their money everyday, and you <em>are<em> the kind of person that beats someone up as a warning."

"Me and Clark fought, but I didn't kill him."

"You sent him a warning?"

"Yeah,"  
>"So here's what I think. Clark doesn't pay you so you go and beat him up to give him a warning, but he still doesn't pay you, so all you can do now is put a bullet in his brain."<p>

"He wasn't killed by a gunshot wound to the brain," Brennan interrupted, getting a death glare from Gibbs.

"NO! I didn't kill him. Then how would I get my money. I had nothing to gain from his death. Plus he was starting to pay me back, no one is more disappointed to have him dead. I'm not gonna say anything without a lawyer," and with that the suspect shut his mouth.

"You're good to go," said Gibbs, who left and Brennan followed. He the entered the other side of the interrogation room to join the other agents.

"He didn't do it," stated Gibbs.

"You don't know that," said Brennan joining them.

"Actually Bones I'm with Agent Gibbs here, he had nothing to gain from the victim's death."  
>"He seemed to be telling the truth," added Sweets.<p>

"So what now Boss?" asked McGee.

"We catch a murderer," replied Gibbs.

* * *

><p>Gibbs, Tony McGee, Booth, and Brennan all walked into the Jeffersonian together. They were hardly in the door more than five seconds before they were jumped upon by Hodgins. Hodgins was the Jeffersonian's bug and slim guy.<p>

"Dr. Brennan," he said looking at the new agents, " I found something in the victim's clothing. These guys the NICS?"  
>"NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigator Service," corrected Ziva now joining the team.<p>

"Where you been Ziva?" asked Tony.

"Looking over James Clark's record." she replied.

"Found anything?" Tony continued.

"Actually yes," she said, "the victim had a close friend in the Navy, his name was Tim Richardson. We should look into to that next."

"Nice work Ziva," said Tony, meeting Ziva's eyes. They looked at each other just a second too long then broke apart.

"Excuse me," protested Hodgins, "can we please get back to me?"  
>"Yes, go ahead Hodgins," said Brennan.<p>

"The victim's shirt had traces of lilac on it." he stated proudly.

"What does that mean?" asked Gibbs and Booth at the same time.

"It means the victim was killed in the vicinity of a lilac bush."  
>"And that helps us how?" Gibbs asked sternly.<p>

"It... It really doesn't." said Hodgins and then slumped away.

"I'm going to examine the victim more," stated Brennan sliding her card through the security scanner and heading up the platform, the rest of the team followed, which set off the alarm. Booth told the security to stand down.

"Temperance," said Ducky to Brennan who to everyone's surprise showed no signs of caring that her first name was used, "we found that the victim was dragged along the ground and then stuffed into a container."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" asked Brennan sliding on her gloves.

"Well um," said Cam uncomfortable with the fact that she was surrounded by agents, "We found minor fractures on the backs of ribs and the left arm was broken being forced back, as if being stuffed into a box or other container."

"Great, so what does that mean for us?" asked Booth for about the third time today.

"It means, Booth, that the victim was killed in one place and moved to another," stated Brennan.

"I thought we already knew that," said Gibbs.

"We thought we knew that, now we have proof." Brennan explained. Gibbs shook his head.

"Ziva, bring the victim's friend in, Dinozzo, McGee bring up phone records of Clark for the last couple of weeks, it may give us better time of death. Booth, you're going to talk to the guy with me." Gibbs stated this in a way that made even the squints feel like they were under the authority of him.

"Agent Gibbs, Bones should come along," Booth protested. He hadn't spent much time with her since the case began.

"Dr. Brennan is a doctor, we're agents. Let's both do our jobs." Gibbs started to move for the door. Booth turned to Brennan and lightly touched her on the shoulder.

"Keep up the good work Bones," he said and followed Gibbs out the door.


	9. Chapters 912

**A/N: Yeah I kind of left this story for dead, sorry about that, but the thing is I just got back into it and finished it up. So I am proud to present the entire rest of the story right now. I hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Bones**

Chapter 9

"That's him," said Ziva when the agents were approaching the FBI waiting area. They opened the door and the man looked up.

"Hey what's going on here?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Calm down," said Booth, "I'm afraid we have some bad news."

"You're friend, James Clark, was murdered." stated Gibbs. The man looked surprised by the news.

"Jim's dead?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," confirmed Booth, "Were you two close?"

"Yeah, well we were."

"You were?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah, we kind of had a falling out about a month ago. I gave him some money a while back, when I asked for some cash from him..."  
>"And he didn't give it to you?" asked Gibbs suspiciously.<p>

"Yeah, wait! I didn't kill James, sure I was mad at him but I would never kill him!"

"Never said you did," Gibbs continued.

"Do I need a lawyer?"

"I don't know, you tell us," Booth said. There was a long silence as the man desperately looked around the room, trying to find some help.

"I didn't do it! You got to believe me!"

"Yeah, you're going to need that lawyer," said Gibbs, standing up to leave, Booth followed. Just as they left the room they were jumped by McGee and Tony.

"Boss," said McGee slightly out of breath, "I pulled Clark's phone records like you asked. He made a multitude of calls to different people, then nothing from a week and a half ago."

"It fits with time of death," Booth stated.

"There's more," said Tony, "I found out that Clark's wife just took out a half a million dollar insurance policy on her husband." Booth and Gibbs exchanged looks.

"Always is the wife, boss," said Tony proudly. Gibbs landed a hard slap on the back of Tony's head, to McGee's amusement and Booth's surprise.

"Don't get a big head Dinozzo,"

"Yes boss,"

* * *

><p>Cam walked into Hodgins area to find him hitting watermelons with a variety of different weapons. Right now his weapon of choice was a steel pipe with a sharpened end. He stabbed it into the water melon with a large amount of force. It easily penetrated the outer layer.<p>

"Okay," said Cam, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to determine the murder weapon," stated Hodgins wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and taking off his safety goggles, "It was more fun with Zack."

"So what did you find?" asked Cam looking at the amount of watermelon pieces scattered about the floor.

"There are plenty of weapons that could leave the mark we saw on the victim, but you see it's hard to get an object into the neck with a large amount of force if it's straight"

"But?" said Cam.

"But," continued Hodgins with a smile, "one weapon wasn't strait. A fireplace poker leaves the same mark, but has a curved edge which allows the attacker to put their full force behind the attack."

"Good job Hodgins," said Cam moving to leave but then stopped, "we all miss Zack."

"Not like I do," stated Hodgins. Cam left.

Chapter 10

The NCIS car pulled up in front of the Clark's household once again. Gibbs, Booth, Tony, McGee, and Ziva all left the car. Despite the well kept surroundings, Booth still looked sick.

"Next time," he said moving toward the door, "someone besides Agent David drive. Please." The team laughed, even Gibbs gave a little chuckle.

"Boss," said McGee pointing at some plants, "lilacs," They knocked on the door. This time the door was opened by a man.

"You must be the NCIS guys, come in, come in." said the man moving aside from the doorway.

"Who are you?" asked Tony getting to the point.

"I'm Adam, a friend and Neighbor of Meg, she's been a wreck since the news. I've been keeping her company." Just then Mrs. Clark walked out of what looked liked the kitchen. Adam was right, she looked terrible with her hair untidy, makeup sloppily applied, and wearing an old used sweater that was too big for her. She tried to muster a smile, but it failed.

"Ma'am," said Gibbs, "we would like to bring you to FBI headquarters for some more questions." Adam looked shocked.

"You don't think she did it do you?" he asked bewildered. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"You got reason to believe otherwise?" he asked sternly.

"Yeah," replied the man confidently, "Meg wouldn't hurt a fly, I've known her for a long time and she would never be capable of murder."

"Sadly that's not your decision," added Booth, "Plus if she didn't do it, she has nothing to worry about." Adam sighed.

"He is right Meg," he said turning to Mrs. Clark, "you have nothing to hide." With that he stepped aside and let Mrs. Clark go by. She smiled gently as she passed.

"Alright let's head out... wait, where's McGeek?" Tony asked looking around.

"I'm over here Tony," McGee answered emerging from another room, "I'm ready to go."  
>"What where you doing McGee?" asked Gibbs annoyed.<p>

"Later boss," was McGee's answer. Gibbs wondered why McGee would withhold information, but trusted his agent.

"Let's go," said Booth and the team of agents left the house.

* * *

><p>Brennan and Ducky sat in Brennan's office doing nothing of importance. Finally Ducky, being a person that always talked (even to the dead), couldn't take the silence anymore.<p>

"So do you always have spare time like this my dear?" he asked.

"Not normally," replied Brennan honestly, "I usually go with Booth."

"I see," Ducky acknowledged, "so you and Agent Booth are close."  
>"Yes, we have been partners for about four years now."<p>

"Partners?"

"Yes, partners, someone to work with. Me and Booth make rather good ones."

"Not more than partners?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand your question doctor." Ducky's face blushed slightly as he asked the next question.

"In simpler terms my dear, are you and Booth in a relationship?"  
>"A sexual relationship?" Ducky was taken back by the bluntness of the question, but nodded to confirm.<p>

"No, no... no. Booth and I are simply partners." Ducky smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Brennan asked confused.

"I see things in the living as well as the dead." Ducky chuckled. There was a long silence before they talked again.

"Booth and I would never work," Brennan said talking more to herself than Ducky.

"And why is that my dear?" Ducky asked, leading her on.

"Well I'm a brilliant, excellent, workaholic, Forensic Anthropologist and he's...he's..." she trailed off.

"He is what?"

"He's a FBI agent that cares about his work, and a relationship would compromise that."

"Do you really believe that?" Ducky asked leaning in, "I think that you are afraid of what might happen if you two decided to try a relationship. Open your heart my dear and you never know what might come in. It's a chance but if you truly care about someone enough it's worth the risk."

At that moment Booth came running into her office,

"Bones," he said, "we brought in the wife let's go talk to her!"

Chapter 11

Gibbs didn't like sitting out of interrogation, but he decided it was best for Booth and Brennan to conduct the interrogation, they gave off a more friendly, "we just want to talk" vibe. Something that he normally didn't instill in people. Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Sweets stood by him behind the one way mirror.

"What was it that you were doing at the house McGee?" Gibbs asked without taking his eyes off the suspect in the interrogation room.

"Yeah Boss. She doesn't have a fireplace."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tony asked confused.

"If you where paying attention," Ziva said, "you would of known the victim was killed by a fireplace poker."

"So that means she didn't do it," Tony said.

"Not necessarily," McGee stated, "she could of used someone else's."

"I guess we'll find out," replied Tony who was now watching Booth and Brennan enter the interrogation room. Booth sat down at the other side of the plain table as Brennan stood in the corner.

"Miss Clark," said Booth. To this Sweets muttered into his headset a "Nice one."

"Please, I'm not ready to be a 'Miss' again." replied the suspect.

"I think you are," replied Booth coldly, "I think you wanted to be a 'Miss', you didn't love your husband as much as you did before and instead of divorcing him, you saw a opportunity."

"No," she muttered.

"So you took out a large insurance policy on your husband, and planned his death. You took a fire poker to the back of his head when he came home from work."

"NO!" her face was now covered in tears. Booth stood up.

"Then you took his still warm body, dragged him into your garage and stuffed him into a garbage can and drove him to a dumpster where you thought no one would find him!"

"NO! I couldn't kill Jim! I loved him! I DIDN'T DO IT!" She then broke down into a fit of tears.

So much for the nice and friendly vibe. Booth finally stopped and looked at the woman in front of him. He looked hard at her, then his face became less stern. He sat down.

"Look me in the eyes," he said much more gentle than before. She looked up and meet his eyes.

"Did you kill your husband?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

"No," she replied between sobs. He continued to look into her eyes. Then broke away.

"Where were you 10 days ago?" Booth asked.

"At home," she replied.

"Anyone there with you?"

"No... wait I was at my friends house, Nancy almost all day.." As soon as she said this McGee quickly left the room to verify her claim.

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Booth going to leave.

"Why did you take out an insurance policy on your husband?" asked Brennan, not yet convinced of the woman's innocence. Booth looked back at his partner with respect in his eyes.

"Umm," the woman stammered still in tears, "Adam thought it would be a good job, since Jim had such a dangerous job." Booth and Brennan shared a look.

"Adam," asked Booth, "the man at your house today?"

"Yes," she replied.

"What was your relationship with him," Booth continued.

"We are good friends,"

"Anything more than that?" asked Brennan, to Booth's amazement. Normally she didn't catch on to those things.

"No, no, no. I loved my husband, Adam and I are just friends."

"Where does Adam live?" Booth asked.

"Next door to me, why?" She didn't get an answer Booth and Brennan were already out the door. They met Gibbs and his team outside the room.  
>"You think she did it Booth?" asked Tony.<p>

"No," replied Booth, "Adam did."

* * *

><p>Two cars pulled up in front of Adam's house. The teams didn't wait to get out of the car and moved towards the house with caution, their hands to their guns. Gibbs knocked on the door. It wasn't long before the familiar face of Adam appeared at the door. He smiled at them.<p>

"What's up?" he asked. At that moment Booth grabbed him and held him against the wall, pulled his arms behind his body, and handcuffed him.

"Adam you're under arrest for the murder of James Clark." he said.

"Agent Booth," said Ziva, "we don't have proof he did it."

"We will," he said smiling at Brennan, "Bones, do your thing." Brennan moved into the house and quickly found a large fireplace complete with pokers. Brennan immediately went about covering the tip of the weapon with a clear liquid.

"If this turns blue," she said to the NCIS team and Adam, "it means that it has had blood on it." Sure enough a moment later the tip turned a bright blue.

"You're under arrest," Booth stated again.

"One thing," said Tony, "why did you do it?"

"I loved Meg," he said looking around desperately, "We were made for each other. Jim wasn't giving her what she desired. He couldn't even pay off that loan shark. I have plenty of money, she and I would be perfect together." Both teams looked at the man in disgust.

"Next time you want to impress a girl," said Tony looking at Ziva for only a split second, "don't kill her husband." Booth began to lead the man out to the car.

"I would of gotten away with it." Adam stated.

"If it weren't for us meddling kids, right?" Booth said. This got a laugh from everyone but Brennan.

"I don't understand," she said.

Chapter 12

Brennan and Booth sat at their normal table in there usually restaurant, the same place they always went after solving a case. Booth with his apple pie and black coffee and Brennan with a salad and some French fries that they were sharing. Booth was slightly concerned. His friend had hardly said a word.

"Bones," he asked concerned, "is something going on?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"I've known you long enough to know that somethings up. You should be happy we solved a case, with NCIS no less." She sighed.

"I don't understand why that man killed, Clark." she said.

"People do a lot of stuff for love." Booth replied looking at her.

"I'm starting to think love hurts more people than helps them." she mumbled.

"Bones," said Booth leaning closer, "love is a beautiful thing. It can make people do weird things, but when you meet someone, and you just feel that spark, there's nothing like it." Brennan looked up to look into his eyes.

"But love is just a chemical reaction in the body." she said defensively.

"No Bones," Booth said leaning in even closer, "it's a lot more than that." Brennan was starting to become lost in the eyes of her partner as she leaned in to meet him. The were less than an inch apart when a "ahem," broke them apart.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt anything," said Ziva standing next to Tony, "we just came to say thanks for the excellent case. We thought it would be hard working with the FBI, but we found it quiet enjoyable." They moved to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Booth.

"Anywhere," replied Tony, "you know of a good place to eat."

"Yeah, right here," said Booth scooting over, "take a seat."

"No we couldn't," said Ziva.

"It's fine, you won't find better pie anywhere." Tony sat down next to Booth.

"Come on Zee-Vah," Tony joked, "have a seat."

"I don't like pie," Ziva stated.

"You haven't had this pie," Booth said smiling. With that Ziva sat down.

"Three apple pies!" yelled Booth.

"Three?" asked Brennan.

"Come on Bones," he said with a smile, "take a chance."

"Yeah,"she muttered, "take a chance..."

* * *

><p>McGee walked into the Jeffersonian. The guards had let him in after he showed them his badge. He had left his bag in here the other day and although he could come back tomorrow he didn't have anything better to do. To his surprise he saw someone sitting on the steps of the platform. He approached the person, it was a man he had only briefly seen around the lab.<p>

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"NCIS," said McGee, "I left my bag here."

"Oh yeah I think I saw it around Dr. Brennan's office."

"Thanks," McGee said. He found his bag easily and was nearly out the door when he turned around to the man on the steps.

"Why are you here so late," McGee asked.

"Is it your business?" was the response.

"No, just wondering," McGee replied turning to leave.

"I lost a coworker a while back," said the man, "he was my best friend." McGee turned back and walked toward the man.

"A while ago I lost a coworker, she was shot, died on the spot." McGee said sitting down, "It was hard, but I got through it."  
>"Mine turned out to be a murderer." said the man. McGee was slightly taken back by this.<p>

"What's your name?" asked McGee.

"Jack Hodgins," he replied.

"Well Jack," said McGee, "the world's a nasty place and there is a lot that's out of our control, but everyday we make the day a better place. Everyday we make a difference." McGee was talking to himself in a way. Hodgins looked at McGee.

"Why are you telling me this." he asked.

"Because your friend and coworker, he couldn't of been all bad. He worked here, he worked to help put bad people in jail, he worked for the greater good. No senseless murderer could do that." McGee told Hodgins.

"You're a glass half-full kind of guy aren't you agent..."

"McGee, you can call me Tim, and you kind of have to be a glass half full person when you're dealing with death and murder on a daily basis."

"True," Hodgins said with a laugh, "you got any plans tonight, Tim?"  
>"If I did would I be here?" McGee replied.<p>

"Good point." Hodgins replied, "Let's grab a beer, I know a great bar not far from here."

They left.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat down at his desk and brought up the pictures he had been looking at when McGee came in. On the screen were pictures of his first wife and child. They were laughing and having a great time, his daughter on his back. Gibbs smiled.<p>

Love never fades.


End file.
